Everytime we touch
by LadyKrux
Summary: How could Marguerite explain her crying? And how will Roxton accept it? Try to read..
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **I was inspired be the lyrics from Within Temptation's song Bittersweet.

It's very short but meanwhile the first part…

I hope you like it.

**Special thanks:** I must say thanks to Ares War Kid for help with my English.

Amz, thank you!

Bittersweet

Roxton returned from hunting very soon because he wanted to surprise Marguerite and take her to the lake under their tree. She loved that place.

As usual he came up without any noise and went straight to Marguerite's humble room. Just closely in front of her door he stopped for a while and was listening, what she's doing.

"Oh, my God, she's crying" he said very quietly and after a soft knocked he entered.

"Marguerite, are you OK?"

When she heard his voice, she hardly turned her head to him, wiped the tears staining her face and replied:

"Fine. Please, leave me alone."

"Don't say it" he mumbled to himself, but suddenly he asked her:

"Why …?"

_If I tell you will you listen?_

_Will you stay? Will you be here forever?_

_Never go away?_

_Never thought things would change_

_Hold me tight_

_Please don't say again_

_That you have to go…_

He was looking into her wet, wide opened eyes and felt a slightly ashamed. He knew very well that exactly this question is taboo in positions like that.

"For million reasons" pronounced Marguerite tearfully and tried to quickly leave her room. But Roxton caught her with strong words:

"No …I'm going away."

"You?... Why?" Marguerite was a little disappointed and not sure, what he's doing. She stared at him and waited for any satisfactory answer.

"Because as you could see, there're plenty of situations you can't say anything…only 'why?'…and you, you still don't know or don't want to accept it."

Then he left the tree house unfortunately without seeing her blank view.

_A bitter thought, I had it all_

_But I just let it go_

_Hold your silence_

_It's so violent_

_Since your gone…_

She was situated in that one place almost for ages until the moment, she lost all her strength. She sat down on the floor and started desperately crying. Her slender body was shaking and her poor eyes closed in inrush of bitter pain.

_All my thoughts are with you forever_

_Until the day we'll be back together_

_I will be waiting for you…_

Suddenly she turned up her head with one thought:

"I must find him - instantly!"

She promptly stood up, left the tree house and madly kept running into jungle…

(To Be Continuing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: ****Song inspiration again.**It connects to my last songfic Bittersweet.

Now it's Cascada's song Everytime we touch.

I hope you like it…

**Special thanks: **I must say thanks to Amz again. She's my angel.

Everytime we touch

…

Marguerite didn't have to run far. She supposed that he was at their favorite place; under the old tree next to the brilliant water. She slowed down waiting for his sight.

"You shouldn't run around the Plateau on your own" said Roxton without any move. He was still comfortably sitting and staring at the water line.

"Fine" stated Marguerite bravely,

"John, be all ears, ok? You wanted to know what's wrong; why I was crying there… so… I will tell…"

"Oh" Roxton interrupted her,

"You needn't. It doesn't matter."

"No, it matters to me" she said and kept continuing:

"I must admit I often behave madly when I am alone… only with my thoughts. They are dangerous for me."

"And what thoughts were you crying for?" asked Roxton and at last he turned his eyes to her.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams _

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive…_

Marguerite took a deep breath and willingly sat down against Roxton.

"I think my biggest problem is... feelings…? I tell you something… Where to begin… Well, I've had plenty of men before, but without any feelings. I've never felt love… never before. I always had someone next to me; but only because that was rather natural… or normal? I mean for others; they awaited it from me. So I underwent unreal kisses and touches… but now… you and me… I'm so disorientated. I said yet; I've never felt anything like this. I've never had these kinds of feelings… I'm lost in all this and I can't explain what I'm feeling right now; in these moments. That's why I was crying. And I'm afraid I lose you more and more each minute but I don't know if I want it or not…"

_Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beast fast? _

_I want this to last _

_I need you by my side _

_Cause everytime we touch I feel this static _

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life…_

There was a deadly silence. But impatient Marguerite had to say something else:

"What an embarrassing while, isn't it? ... You're looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Oh, come on my little fool" calming her down pleased Roxton:

"I'm glad… you opened your mind to me, and I must say thanks to you. Don't be afraid of anything"

"But I can't; I won't make it out" she protested.

"Marguerite, everything gets better. Even both of us… we only have to be very tolerant."

"I know… we… both" completed Marguerite and accepted his opened arms to hide in them. He was holding her tight and she fortunately felt safety.

Lastly Roxton pressed her more and whispered to her soft hair:

"You are the best what have ever met me, Marguerite. And I promise you'll never lose me."

"Never," she repeated falling deeper and deeper to her thoughts… the sweetest thoughts.

_You arms are my castle; your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times _

_We've been through them all _

_You make me rise when I fall_

(The end)


End file.
